classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Zul'Gurub
thumb|Zul'Gurubthumb|Zul'Gurub overhead view = Overview = * Introduced in patch 1.7. Background History Over a thousand years ago the powerful Gurubashi Empire was torn apart by a massive civil war. An influential group of troll priests, known as the Atal’ai, called forth the avatar of an ancient and terrible blood-god named Hakkar the Soulflayer. Though the priests were defeated and ultimately exiled, the great troll empire collapsed upon itself. The exiled priests fled far to the north, into the Swamp of Sorrows, where they erected a great temple to Hakkar in order to prepare for his arrival into the physical world. In time, the Atal’ai priests discovered that Hakkar’s physical form could only be summoned within the ancient capital of the Gurubashi Empire, Zul’Gurub. Unfortunately, the priests have met with recent success in their quest to call forth Hakkar — reports confirm the presence of the dreaded Soulflayer in the heart of the Gurubashi ruins. In order to quell the blood god, the trolls of the land banded together and sent a contingent of High Priests into the ancient city. Each priest was a powerful champion of the Primal Gods— Bat, Panther, Tiger, Spider, and Snake--but despite their best efforts, they fell under the sway of Hakkar. Now the champions and their Primal God aspects feed the awesome power of the Soulflayer. Any adventurers brave enough to venture into the foreboding ruins must overcome the High Priests if they are to have any hope of confronting the mighty blood god. Zul'Gurub is a 20-man raid instance located in the northeastern portion of Stranglethorn Vale. Features *Over 120 new Epic and Superior items, including a new five piece set for each class! *Players can build up their reputation with the new Zandalar Tribe faction in order to gain a variety of rewards! *Tons of Zul'Gurub quests available at the new base in Yojamba Isle! *Highly scripted boss encounters unlike any you've experienced before! *2.5 Day raid timer. Loot There's a ton of new loot that drops in Zul'Gurub, and much of it is required for quests. Each class has their own set of quests with their own sets of loot requirements. Here's a list to help you keep things straight. **UNDER CONSTRUCTION** Druids Hunters Mages Paladins Priests Rogues Shamans Warlocks Warriors Previews *Zul'Gurub Preview *Official WoW-Europe.com Preview *Preview at WoW Guru *Zul'Gurub Guide at Goblin Workshop = News = Zul'Gurub Sneak Preview! - Helcon on 8/8/05 Over a thousand years ago the powerful Gurubashi Empire was torn apart by a massive civil war. An influential group of troll priests, known as the Atal'ai, called forth the avatar of an ancient and terrible blood god named Hakkar the Soulflayer. Though the priests were defeated and ultimately exiled, the great troll empire collapsed upon itself. The exiled priests fled far to the north, into the Swamp of Sorrows, where they erected a great temple to Hakkar in order to prepare for his arrival into the physical world. Take a moment to read more about the upcoming raid dungeon: Zul'Gurub! ©2005 Blizzard Entertainment Category:World:Azeroth Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Stranglethorn Vale Category:Instance Category:News